1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gaming, particularly the field of roulette or craps gaming, and more particularly to the field of group gaming play as in a pit or arena.
2. Background of the Art
Roulette and craps are the most successful large table games that allow for large numbers (e.g., more than 8) of players at a single table. Card games and even big wheel have even less available space for players. Even with automated systems for these large area table games (specifically craps and preferably roulette), it would be more efficient to have players in the casino interact with the games. The use of hand-held devices has not proved to provide the quality and ambience of group play that is a desirable aspect of these large-table games.
Numerous systems have been used to automate games to speed up play and remove table personnel to increase revenues. The following descriptions some of include those technical advances in large-table gaming systems.
Published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20,050,282,618 (O'Halloran) discloses a gaming machine system for a communal slot machine game. The system includes processing means for determining a result of a slot machine game, a communal display device (1) for displaying the result and a plurality of terminals (2-11) linked via communication means to the processing means. A number of the terminals (2-6) are physically located proximate the communal display device (1) so that players of these terminals can see the result on the communal display device (1). A number of the terminals are located remote from the communal display device (1). These remote terminals (7-11) are provided with individual displays to allow respective players to see the result. In playing a communal slot machine game with the system, the outcome at each of the terminals is solely dependent on the single, communal result determined by the processing means.
Published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2,008,011,376 (O'Halloran) discloses a gaming table is used with the at least one game piece to determine a random outcome. At least two player interface wagering systems with a visual display are provided on each player interface wagering system. Each player interface wagering system is in communication link with a game server that processes game data and determines wager outcomes. Each player interface wagering system has at least two selectable wagering input displays that may be separately selected and displayed by a player wagering at each player interface. Each of the at least two selectable wagering input displays identifies different sets of wagers that may be placed by the player on the random outcomes of the wagering game.
Other gaming systems, mainly employing limited range of visibility (for example 180 degree viewing angle) systems such as forward screens or top boxes.
Published U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 20150024818 (Chun) describes an electronic gaming table for hosting live table games involving wagers can include a physical surface, a dealer station, a plurality of player terminals, and a table controller. The physical surface permits the play of live table games with a live dealer and physical game components. The dealer station is situated proximate the physical surface and allows the presence of a live dealer who facilitates game play. Player terminals allow live players to play the games and include player terminal processors coupled to player interfaces having input and output devices. A table controller coupled to the player terminals controls various table functions and administers a live table game pitting a first hand against a second hand. Each of multiple live players can make different live game decisions independently based upon the same second hand, wherein resolution of the game varies by player depending upon the different live game decisions.
Published U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 20140342825 (Schrementi) discloses a system and apparatus for mounting an overhead display device to gaming machines. The system and apparatus featuring mounting elements securable to a display device at a selected distance and mounting hardpoints on one or a plurality of gaming machines. The hardpoints having a recess with a size and shape corresponding to that of the mounting elements. Wherein the display is securable to gaming machines in an overhead configuration when the mounting elements are secured to hardpoints and where the distance between the mounting elements corresponds to the distance between the hardpoints to which they are respectively secured.
Published U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 20120122571 (DeSimone) discloses a top box wheel assembly and method wherein a flat panel display is mounted on a rectangular shaped cabinet top box structure and a circular bezel structure overlays the flat panel display such that a wheel-shaped display area is provided. The circular bezel structure also is shown to include a rectangular cutout base to also provide a rectangular-shaped display area. The circular bezel structure is further shown to include a circular pattern of LEDs which may be operated synchronously or quasi-synchronously with the wheel-shaped display area on which a rotating wheel may be displayed together with an indicator.
Published U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 20120083331 (Carpenter) discloses a convertible in-revenue and out-of-revenue gaming system is disclosed that includes a server connected to automatically convert operating modes and control in-revenue and out-of-revenue operation of one or more banks of gaming machines. Additionally disclosed are gaming machines with video cameras connected to provide live video feed to one or more displays, such as during tournament play when live video feed of the players and the player tournament positions may be driven in real-time to an overhead display by the server operating in a tournament controller mode.
Published U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 20010041464 (Arezina) discloses a gaming system for playing a wagering game is provided which includes a plurality of gaming machines (10a-10f) configured to play a wagering game and to participate in a community-event. A movable member (99) is disposed substantially adjacent to the plurality of gaming machines and is configured to move relative to the plurality of gaining machines from a first position to a second position during a community-event (S500) in response to a single triggering event (S505). The movable member is moved relative to the plurality of gaming machines during a community-event to reveal at least one community-event outcome for the community-event (S510)
Published U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 20090275411 (Kisenwether) discloses techniques described for providing group play bonus events with multiple game devices. A group play bonus event is initiated based in part on the occurrence of a group play bonus event trigger. End users of game devices participate in an initiated group play bonus event if the end users qualify to participate in the group play bonus event at the time of the occurrence of the group play bonus event trigger. In some situations, group play bonus events are initiated by the occurrence of a randomly generated group play bonus event trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,183,695 (Allen) discloses techniques for controlling wagering game environments. In one embodiment, a computer-implemented method for controlling a casino wagering game environment includes determining a plurality of zones in the casino wagering game environment, wherein the zones include one or more wagering game machines. The method can also include presenting wagering games on the wagering game machines in the wagering game environment, and detecting an event in the wagering game environment, the event triggering a bonus game for which a plurality of players have a possibility of winning an award. The method can also include determining one or more of the zones in which to present media associated with the bonus game, and presenting, in the one or more zones, the media associated with the bonus game. The method can also include determining a winner of the bonus game, and providing the award to the winner.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20080280679 (Beaupre) describes methods and systems for providing improved audio environments in relation with gaming systems. According to one embodiment, a gaming system comprises a gaming device comprising sound producing components and a sound processing system for transmitting sounds to a player based on sounds produced by the components. The sound processing system comprises a microphone; filtering means filtering the audio signal resulting from the sound capture; and outputting means outputting an audio environment based on the filtered signal. Therefore, the system provides, in real time or with a non-perceivable delay, an improved audio environment reflecting an outcome generation process. In another embodiment, a method is described comprising the steps of capturing outcome generating sounds in a signal, filtering it, and outputting an audio environment accordingly, wherein the method is performed in real time or with an non-perceivable delay. A particular embodiment is an automatic roulette device performing the present method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,945 (LEVY) discloses a gaming apparatus in which a roulette wheel has a circular rim and a downwardly converging frustoconical bowl contained within the rim and joined thereto forming a track therewith for a roulette ball and a rotatable wheel head centered within the bowl at the bottom thereof and formed with a plurality of numbered compartments for receiving the roulette ball. An automatic roulette ball spinner having at least one guide tube is positioned along the rim for directing the roulette ball onto the track and is provided with a powered plunger for propelling the roulette ball through the guide tube. The guide tube is vertically moveable for lowering it onto the track to discharge the ball and then raising it to allow the ball to travel around the track uninterruptedly.
The above technologies may be incorporated into the practices of the present invention and all documents cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.